


Pregnant

by Yaschiri



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, I mean, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yeah that sums it up without giving it away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri
Summary: One of the Pines twins is pregnant.
Kudos: 6





	Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> This is...REALLY SHORT and v old. Like 2015 old. Anyway, enjoy this lil'....whatever this is.

“I-I…I’m…pregnant-”

Brown depths widened briefly, before blinking then narrowing a little, a smile showing the lack of belief. However, when there was no “Joking!” or “Gotchya!” to follow the bold statement, the smile dissolved, the Pines twin blinking again, horror showing plain as day.

“Dipper, what do you mean you’re pregnant?”

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, face flushed darkly with shame as he sighed a little. Mabel watched him carefully, and though she knew well he wasn’t lying, she wanted very much to be wrong. Just this once.

“Bro-bro this isn’t a funny joke. I mean, pfft, boys can’t get pregnant!” she replied, lightly punching his arm. He only looked away further, a hand grabbing the brim of his hat and dragging it down over his eyes as he shrugged one shoulder. “C’mon, what’s really the matter? You know you can tell me!”

“…I’m-” His voice cracked, and it wasn’t the prepubescent crack in his voice she was used to, but instead that of on-coming tears. She rarely heard that, but it was unmistakable. ‘-I really am, Mabes…I-I don’t…I mean…” For once, Dipper tried and failed to keep his tears from her, the older of the two standing from her bed and instantly drawing him into her arms.

“…hey, it’s okay…don’t worry so much…I believe you…” she murmured soothingly, stroking the back of his head softly as he pressed his face into her shoulder. “You really are, aren’t you-?” A nod against her. After a moment, she spoke up, “How’d you find out?” Something mumbled against her sweater, as he clung tighter. “…you were real brave askin’ Wendy for help.” She squeezed him against her tighter, Dipper clinging to her for dear life as she rocked him a little bit.

It took a couple more minutes of soothing words and reassurances, Dipper finally pulling away to stand at arm’s length from Mabel. Red-rimmed eyes glanced up to look at her, smiling a little as she offered her own.

“…what am I gonna do?” he asked, suddenly looking fearful as he tried to wipe away left-over tear trails. Mabel took his unoccupied hand gently, holding tightly as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“ _We’re_ gonna have to tell Grunkle Stan. And Grunkle Ford since…I’m assuming it was some kind of creature slash magic that did this to you?” Dipper looked terrified at telling their Grunkles about this, but nodded mutely and Mable squeezed his hand. “It’s okay. We can do it. But the sooner the better.”

Dipper nodded again, taking a slow, deep breath, before walking hand in hand out of their room to break the news.

**Author's Note:**

> What a tweest! Or something.


End file.
